


Feeling Needy

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Feeling Needy

“他妈的！”  
……

“他妈的该死的灯泡！”

……

“我恨麻瓜！”

……

Draco Malfoy瞪着他头上的灯泡，它显然是设计好在他感到兴高采烈的时候坏掉的。有一个针对他的阴谋，一定。不是黑手党同性恋，我的屁股。Harry完全不知道他在说什么。

战后，Draco被迫住在一个蹩脚的麻瓜公寓里干一份麻瓜工作，“直到狂热解除”，邓布利多是这么说的。两个方面都希望Draco死掉，因为他是邓布利多的食死徒间谍。这，当然，意味着食死徒认为他的叛徒，而‘好’的一方认为他只是个邪恶的食死徒Malfoy。私底下，他觉得邓布利多只是希望他离开巫师世界。他已经天杀的两年没见过一丝魔法了。

好吧，除了Harry Potter，他放逐的同伴。只是Harry真的想被放逐。Draco看不懂这个男人，他是个见鬼的英雄，他可以得到所有他想要的玩意，权力，金钱，和成功，而他说他只想要隐私。无论在那儿，这个男人都是同性恋之耻。

哦，好吧，他会来修好Draco的灯泡，所以Draco最好装着喜欢他。

Draco已经努力并失败了几项麻瓜的工作，终于找到了他真正的职业--色情业。

嗯，好吧，如果你要这么说，它听起来很……低级！不，Draco写高质量的爱情故事，为一家有名望的--是的，Mills和Boons也是有名的--出版社。高质量的爱情故事。Draco嗤笑着。麻瓜什么垃圾文学都看。他没有挣很多钱，有几个月强，有几个月差，但是他过的下去。

但是不是说他不需要灯光来看和工作。

他跺着脚走向电话，拨了Harry的号码。当然他知道怎么用电话，Harry在他们被放逐的第一天就教会了他。它响了，接着响，还在响。典型。Harry总是懒得接电话。

“你好，这里是Harry Potter家，我现在不能接电话，请在哔一声之后留言。”

“Harry！立刻拿起电话，你这头懒猪！我知道你起来了，你别想--”

“是，Draco，怎么了？”传来Harry懒散的声音。

“别装的好像你很累，”Draco斥责说。“我知道你星期二四点就会起来，像精神病一样看日出。上帝才知道你疯狂的脑袋在想什么。”

“你还要继续侮辱我吗？”

“到现在为止，你都不懂吗，Harry？我从来没有侮辱你。过来。”

“为什么我要？”

“因为我需要你可爱的，智慧的，鼓舞的对话。”

“我宁可盯着虚空，也不要说话。”

“我知道，你这个反社会的笨蛋。”

“那你为什么要我过去？”

“我……孤独？”

“你可以打电话找你的男孩儿们，如果你感到孤独。”

“我没有男孩，还有，你比他们强多了。”Draco讨好的说。

“有东西坏了，是吗？”

“唔……也许。”

Harry对着电话叹气。“你不能给超人打电话吗？”

“他一直晕倒，而且醉醺醺的，而且很臭！求你来吧，Harry，求你，求你，求你？”Draco做出一种哀怨的，可怜巴巴的声音。

“闭嘴，那对我没用，”Harry说，大笑着。“是水池下面的管子吗？你只要把螺丝拧一下--”

“不是管子，Harry，求你过来吧？”

“是什么？”

“我不会说。”

“那我不会过去。”

“Harry James Potter，如果你不过来我就再也不和你说话了。”

“靠这就想让我打算过去？”

“Harry！好吧，如果你过来，我会永远爱你！”

“我重复我之前的话。”

“Harry！你该死的快过来！我需要你！”

“你说什么？”

“……没什么。”

“你说了什么……什么关于需要我？”

“不，我没有。”

“你说了，”Harry嘲笑说。“如果你那么说了，我立刻过来做你想让我做的任何事。”

“哦！我恨你，Potter！好吧--我，Draco Lucius Malfoy四世，需要你，Harry James Potter。你就是个最讨厌的朋友。”

“我十分钟就到。”

“我爱你。”

～～～～～～～～～～

叮！

铃声吓了Draco一跳。在麻瓜世界待了两年，他还是每次都被门铃的声音吓到。他飞快冲到门口打开了门，Harry的手正准备按第二次，他拉住Harry的手。

“你来！进来，在书房。”

“你也好，”

“是，是，你好。很高兴见到你，修好我的灯泡。”

Harry只是盯着他。

“怎么？修不好的吗？”

“早上十点你把我从我家里拖出来，我本来可以睡个好觉，就是为了一个该死的灯泡？”

“好吧，我该怎么办？没有它我不能写作！我需要赚生活费，因为我不允许动我古灵阁的帐户，”Draco怒视着说。

“你可以拉开窗帘！现在是早上！”

“阳光会伤到我的眼睛！”

“你是什么，吸血鬼？等等，我不想知道。你要知道--你可以自己修它！”

“但你做的更好，”Draco耍赖的说。

“这是个该死的灯泡！没有修的‘更好’或‘更糟’！我发誓，你这个彻头彻尾的讨厌鬼！”

Draco噘嘴看着他。Harry的叫喊并没让他恼怒；他从五年级起就没停止过。“但你会修他，好吗？”

Harry大声的发着牢骚，重重的走向走廊里的壁柜，他知道Draco把一些工具之类的东西（只有Harry会用到）放在那里。他在一堆脏兮兮的东西里翻找着灯泡。然后走向Draco，重重的打了他的脑袋。

“噢！”Draco叫道。

“什么样的傻瓜才会不在屋子里留一个备用灯泡？”

“呃……嗯？”

“遇到你这种金发傻瓜是我人生最大的不幸。”（Blond在英文里有金发无脑的意思）

“就因为我没有灯泡这种低级的麻瓜的东西－嘿！我拒绝这这种评介！当个金发没人没有错！”Draco说，下意识的摸着自己的头发。

“忘了它，我去买一个。没了我你一天也活不下去，不是吗？”

“我可以，一天。也许一个星期，”Draco说，甜甜的笑着。Harry只能摇摇头，走出这房子。

“你知道你爱它！”Draco在他背后喊，快活的关上了门。

他犹豫着给Harry弄点早餐，但是觉得这太麻烦了。而且，Harry很可能已经吃过了。照他说的，换个灯泡不是什么大事，所以如果他做这点事还要补充营养未免太柔弱了，不是吗？

他懒洋洋的躺在沙发上直到Harry回来，手里拿着一盒灯泡。然后他对他微笑，再次陪他走到书房，一直跟他聊天。

“我该怎么上去？”Harry问，望着天花板。

“我想我有个梯子，放在……”Draco搜寻着，在壁橱里发现了它。他让Harry把它拿出来，咕哝着让他打开。他一直保持甜蜜的微笑，在Harry瞪他的时候，问他是否曾经用过哪怕一次这该死的东西，还是让它在那儿积灰的时候。

“要是这玩意断开了让我受伤，我就要去告你，”Harry警告说。

“没问题，”Draco兴高采烈的说。

Harry慢慢的爬上梯子，让Draco递给他一个灯泡。Draco做了，然后发现自己正盯着Harry的屁股。而一个屁股它是……

唔……他从来没有想过……他们都是Gay--但Harry和Draco？在一起？一百万年也不会，不是吗？

“把灯先关掉，不然我会触电而死。”

Draco眨眨眼，然后，摇摇自己，去关上了灯。他回来继续他新发现的习惯--观察Harry的屁股，而这屁股的主人正在扭上灯泡。

“好了，你可以开灯了，”Harry说，没有低头看。Draco真的没有听到他，他从来没有注意过的坚硬的美好的部分是他的--他猜想Harry是他的朋友--他的朋友的臀部。

“Draco？你他妈的在干什么？”

“呃？哦，好，开灯，”Draco恍惚的说，开了灯。他和Harry都畏缩于这充满屋子的光亮。

“好了，它好了，关了它。”

Draco做了，高兴的。他真的不是故意的，但他发现他的视线一再的回来Harry的背后。

“你在看我的屁股？哦，我的上帝，你是的！”

“我没有！”Draco喊着，微微羞红了脸，移开了目光。

“是的，你是的！哦，我的上帝，你想要我！”Harry喊道，大笑着。

“我就是没有！”Draco重复说，瞪着Harry。“停止说‘哦，我的上帝’--你听起来像个愚蠢的女孩！”

Harry，还在大笑，想走下梯子。它突然开始摇晃，吱吱作响，他栽了下来。

Draco尖叫一声，跑向屋子中央，拉住Harry，让他不致落到几英尺下的地板上。

“我的英雄，”Harry取笑说，他的手环着Draco的脖子，他的脚安全落在地板上。

“你刚刚弄坏了我的梯子，”Draco说。“我还不得不在你把它弄坏之前把你拉出来。”

“但是Draco，”Harry温柔的说，“我已经掉下来了，你没有把我拉出来。”

“那是你的想法，”Draco说，咽下口水看着Harry的脸，它看起来已经太近了，正在更近。

“如果我想我现在应该吻你呢？”

“那么--那么那也是你的想法，”Draco紧张的说。Harry？爱上他？Harry看上去几乎是无性的；他很少出去约会，Draco从来也没有想像过Harry……和他，在所有人之中。

Harry完成了他们直接的小小距离，把他的唇按在Draco的唇上。Draco本应该喘息，但他的嘴巴已经被别的事占据了。他吻过很多男孩，那是说很多--但没有一次像这次。谁知道Harry Potter，在所有人中，能这么让人心醉神迷？这难以置信的感觉……它就是如此正确，好像它就是从他的生命里缺少的那部分，而他从来没有发现。

“为什么是我？”他气喘吁吁的问，当他们的唇分开。

“为什么不？”Harry回答。

Draco考虑了一会。Harry很可爱，一个很好的男孩，他们之间有化学作用。他微笑这。“‘为什么不’，真的。”Draco说，拉近Harry再次吻了他。


End file.
